


Silent Agreement

by Rokusanu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokusanu/pseuds/Rokusanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for chapter 185 (beginning). It started with a fight, and it turned into something entirely different. Courtesy of one stoic Kanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot hasn't been beta'd, sorry for any remaining mistakes.

**"Silence says more than words ever could"**

\- Jibo 

**~*~**

When that scarlet-cloaked man had suddenly attacked Allen and thrown him against a pillar, the impact hurting like hell, he was confused—confused why his Innocence had activated.

“W-what’s with you?!” he asked, holding his head and groaning when it started to throb painfully.

Allen fell down but got caught in time by Marie before his face hit the floor; the injury at his head making him feel dizzy and nauseated. It was difficult for the boy to grasp the situation. Was that man an enemy? One of his master’s debt-collectors – though it was mostly unlikely, unless they were so determined to get their money back that they’d consider changing their features – or something else?

He had no time to inquire this, since not only did his cursed eye activate too, but the offender also started to approach him—ignoring the other two crimson-clad persons who told the man to stop.

“My bad. It’s a side effect—my arm reacts to the Innocence,” the bulky man said but didn’t seem to be a bit apologetic at all. In fact, it looked like he was enjoying this more than anything. When he was almost close to Allen, Link decided to interfere and placed himself in front of the boy, his expression showing that he was clearly not pleased.

“What is the meaning of this, Goushi? Allen Walker is currently my responsibility. What justification do you people of Crow have for laying your hands on him?” Link glowered at the three intruders, demanding a clarification.

Instead of replying the Inspector, Goushi ignored Link and with one swift and powerful swing that Link never expected, the blond was sprawled on the ground, knocked out cold. Goushi smirked, never leaving his eyes from Allen who was startled at what just happened.

“Hey! Why did you do that?” he shouted out, but winced afterwards, his sudden movement making his head throbbing even harder.

“Because now there are no more hindrances to meddle with our little fight.”

“Wha—?” Before Allen could even manage to utter his sentence, a strong hand had wrapped around his throat and lifted him up, pushing him back harshly against the hard surface of the pillar. Gasping by the sudden lack of air, Allen tried to struggle free—to no avail, this man was extremely strong.

And to make the situation worse, there were no other people in the training room besides the three strange people, Link (who was K.O.), and himself (Marie had disappeared). Allen would have to solve this problem on his own. Which was easier said than done; with the terrible headache threatening to split his skull in half and the continuous waves of pain that his cursed eye was giving him. Plus, he was starting to have difficulties with breathing; his airways tightened and felt like it was closing all together.

“Ah, ah, ah. So _enjoyable_ to see you suffer! It’s an expression like yours that I like the most, little exorcist.” Goushi leaned closer to Allen, his smirk growing when he heard the little gasping sounds coming from Allen’s parted lips.

“L-let...me...go...” he faintly said.

“Hmm? What did you say?” Pretending that he didn’t hear him, Goushi approached the boy closer, when the man suddenly screamed and let go of Allen. Trying to keep his balance on his feet after the unexpected release, Allen was even more surprised when he saw familiar long dark hair and a tall back torso facing him.

“Kanda?” he gasped. He was still shocked that the Japanese swordsman had come to his rescue, _again_.

“Che, stupid Moyashi. You just can’t stop attracting trouble, can you?”

It was a rhetorical question, so Allen didn’t even bother answering. Not like Kanda would have waited for his reply anyways, for he was already giving Goushi the glare of death; slowly unsheathing Mugen.

Who did this guy think he was, wounding _his_ stupid bean sprout like that? Well, he had no other choice; he’d have to cut this man into little pieces and feed them to Komurin.

“How sweet. The prince comes to save his princess. Or is it the other way around, what with your girly hair and such,” Goushi taunted, having no idea he committed a grave mistake. Allen knew that the man was screwed, because nobody insulted Kanda’s hair—except him, but he was Allen. He could say anything and practically get away with it. Cough.

But Kanda remained calm and serious; like the true samurai he was. He wasn’t going to lose his composure for an imbecile who didn’t even know who his opponent was. If this Goushi thought he was going to go easy on him, then may Goushi pray to his God that his soul would at least be intact when Kanda was finished with the bastard.

“Oi, Moyashi.” He spared a glance over his shoulder, a deep scowl on his face when he saw Allen gawking at him like he had nothing better to do. His midnight eyes travelled towards the crimson liquid that came out of the injury; it didn’t look too serious.

“Yeah?” Allen blinked out of his stupor when he’d heard Kanda call him – even though it wasn’t his real name – and he looked up.

“Get out of here while I teach this asshole a lesson.” Kanda positioned himself in a fighting stance while saying this, his eyes back on the enemy. He idly wondered why Goushi’s two companions weren’t doing anything but standing there at the side acting like statues.

“But—”

“No fucking buts! I’ll handle this, so get your fucking ass out of here before I give you a hand. And trust me; you wouldn’t want me to do that.” He made sure to make his last words sound menacing.

He heard a grumble and some murmurs – most likely insults – coming from the boy, and he knew he had won this argument. Smirking, he concentrated and activated his Innocence and without waiting, Kanda slashed right away, aiming at Goushi’s strange arm. It somehow slightly reminded him of Allen’s own arm, though this one had an obscure air around itself.

“Sure that you want to battle on your own, soldier boy? I’m not sure if that pretty face of yours ain’t gonna have scratches.” Goushi laughed, avoiding Mugen only by an inch before Kanda was right behind him, sword already pushing against the rough skin of Goushi’s throat.

“Che. You should worry more about yourself, shitty lobster. I doubt you ever got laid with the ugliness that is you.”

That was the last straw for the muscular man and he spun around, fingers clenched tightly in fists—just itching to punch the swordsman.

But Kanda had already foreseen this, and he didn’t break a sweat when he jumped high in the air, lingering there for a second or two, before making a spin and coming back down gracefully, drawing his sword back.

He smirked, and brought Mugen quickly forth towards Goushi’s vital organ, enabling him to hear the man’s _ba-thumping_ loud and clearly.

A gurgled scream filled the air.

**~*~**

Meanwhile, Allen tried to get up but somehow would always drop back to his knees. His vision wouldn’t stop blurring and his eye still sent sharp pains to his body. He didn’t dare to deactivate his Crown Clown, in case the other two would suddenly jump at him.

Gathering his strength, breathing deep in and out, he tried once more to stand up, this time succeeding to stay on his legs. Although still feeling fairly wobbly, he took one step at a time towards the exit. Allen could hear the sounds of the battle not far behind him, but didn’t worry for Kanda, knowing very well that the young man would win.

If not, then Allen was going to make sure that the swordsman wouldn’t get any soba for a very long period. And since Jerry, who simply adored Allen because the boy loved his cooking and never received one little thank you from the apathetic Asian man, he would gladly oblige to Allen’s request.

Just when he had almost reached the exit, he kind of started to feel strange when icy warm chills ran up his spine. It’s only when he started to see coloured spots before his eyes that he realized he was going to faint. Allen cursed inwardly; this was really not the place neither the time to be unconscious.

His body wouldn’t have any of it, though, and when his vision darkened, the last thing he felt was a strong pair of arms around his waist.

**~*~**

Allen woke up and noticed that he was in his room. Or at least, it should have been. He clearly never remembered the lack of _anything_ in his small bedroom. Even the bed on which he was lying didn’t feel the same.

He sniffed the sheets, for he was curious and still half asleep. Well, he definitely didn’t remember his sheets to smell musky and a tad bit flowery. Disoriented, he tried to sit up, but stumbled. Allen quickly placed a hand on the side of his cranium when it pounded awfully again, and he remarked that his wound had been bandaged.

Then everything from earlier came back to him, especially the memory of someone grabbing him before he fainted. He looked around the room, already knowing whose room it was when he saw a hourglass with the pink lotus in it, standing on a small desk near the single window.

Kanda’s room. But without the idiot, which gave Allen an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Throwing the sheets off him, he swung both legs out of the bed and stood up. At least he was glad that the nausea was gone.

“Damn that stuck-up bastard. Always right on time to rescue me…” Allen mumbled to himself.

“If you don’t want me to save you all the time, then I suggest you’d be less reckless, stupid Moyashi.” The voice startled him and Allen spun around.

When he saw that it was Kanda – the Asian male was the only one who putted ‘stupid’ and ‘beansprout’ in the same sentence – he angrily pointed a finger at him.

“I’ve told you already, it’s Allen, BaKanda!!”

“Che, whatever.” He put his Mugen against the wall and walked towards Allen, who instinctively backed away.

“I’m not going to do anything, moron. You shouldn’t even be walking around when you’ve banged your head so hard,” he said coldly when he stopped in the middle of the room.

The boy just glared at him, pouting and crossing his arms like a little child. “I’m standing, not walking. And I’m fine.”

The swordsman clicked his tongue in disapproval, he too crossing his arms over his chest, but regrettably, Kanda looked more mature when he was doing it. That irritated Allen more than he would’ve liked, and with a mutter he turned his back to the Japanese exorcist.

He heard Kanda gruff, followed by the door slamming. Allen then wondered if he had angered the idiot and he felt slightly guilty for it. But just a little bit, because, well, Kanda was and always would be a stoic bastard.

Since there was no point to be standing anymore, doing nothing but sulk and feeling somewhat lonely, he decided to return to the bed; something told him that there were lying a lot of sleepless nights ahead so better take the opportunity and sleep while he could.

Allen turned around and bumped into something solid and warm, and when he looked up his breath hitched when a pair of very intense midnight eyes was staring down at him.

“Uhh… why are you still here? I thought you left to go take out your anger onto wooden humans.” Allen asked, noticing that Kanda’s eyes turned to slits. “Guess you still prefer breaking Lavi’s bones, then?”

All he heard as a reply was a “Che” and he suddenly found himself being pushed down on the bed, Kanda’s body hovering over him. The glare he got was too strong and made Allen freeze. Could he start panicking now?

The boy gulped when Kanda didn’t do anything – was he still breathing? – but then the swordsman put his forehead on Allen’s shoulder and had a firm grip on the boy’s arms, like he didn’t want to let him go. Not that he would have been able to escape anyways; he was too scared to be sliced in two.

A few tense seconds ticked away when Allen could suddenly hear Kanda murmur something—the words muffled by the clothing, though Allen had understood what the Japanese had said.

“Damn idiot.”

Allen snorted, the fear of getting intimate with Mugen ebbing down, and he blew the few strands of white hair out of his vision before retorting to Kanda with aggravation in his voice.

“Same for you, BaKanda.”

“Che.”

Silence draped around both exorcists, their position a bit awkward but none dared to move, afraid that if they did, it would shatter whatever feeling there was between them. Allen thought that Kanda acted strange, because when did the Asian male neared him, _touched_ him, or even bothered to be around him without being forced to do so?

Not that he minded the rare attention; Allen always had some kind of special affection for the Japanese man, even though Kanda could give him more ulcers than his master and get a negative reaction out of the boy.

Just when did he start to see Kanda into a whole new light? Not after their mission in Martel, and especially not in the Ark—although he had to admit that he was a teensy weensy bit worried that Kanda wanted to face Skin alone. Or maybe it did start from then and the feeling had grown stronger after the attack at the orphanage; Kanda’s voice sounded pretty desperate when Allen’s Innocence had somehow turned against him and he’d momentarily became the Fourteenth.

He sighed deeply. Well, it didn’t matter when or how it happened, the newfound feeling was there alright and it was blossoming into something deeper. Like love, but not exactly that: love was a strong word after all that held many different emotions. Be it good or bad; Allen still had to figure it out.

If he knew how, that is. It’s not like he could experiment on Kanda; he’d lose a limb before he’d find his answer.

Lost in his rather complicated thoughts, he didn’t notice that Kanda had released his arms and was now sitting on Allen’s waist, a slender eyebrow cocked and wondering just what the hell his beansprout was thinking about. If Allen wouldn’t soon stop biting on his bottom lip, it was going to resemble like a ravaged piece of meat.

“Oi, Moyashi.” No answer. He tried again, with the same result. Furrowing his brows in irritation, Kanda lowered his face, mouth next to Allen’s ear and he spoke very lowly, almost huskily.

“You’re spacing out,” and as an afterthought he added, “Old man.”

“Eh?” Allen blinked, then spluttered incoherent words when he noted how close Kanda was and the boy tried to push the swordsman off him, a bright flush tingeing Allen’s cheeks. But Kanda wouldn’t budge—rather didn’t feel like budging.

“Get off! You’re damn heavy!” Allen stated. Kanda rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. Like hell he was heavy; the idiot beansprout was just too weak and frail. Although this wasn’t entirely true, since the boy had proved himself to be strong and mature through the past events. Which reminded him…

“Why did that shitty lobster attack you?” He was genuinely curious about that, because he still couldn’t fully understand why that asshole had jumped at Allen’s throat—or so Marie had told him.

Allen stopped pushing Kanda – it was a pointless effort anyways – when he repeated his words, “Shitty lobster?” before he realized the Japanese was talking about the red-cloaked man.

“Well, I have no idea. I was just training with Marie when that guy appeared out of the blue. Say, what happened to him? I know that you won the battle, but what about him? And Link?” Totally forgetting how approximate he and Kanda were, he leaned on his elbows, bringing their bodies even closer to each other.

Kanda was not really paying attention to this, as his left eye was too busy twitching. Leave it to Allen to ask one question and receive the double. But the fact that Goushi had laid his dirty hands upon Allen without a specific reason enraged him. Jealousy? Pretty close. Over-protective? Jackpot!

Though he’d never admit it to anyone apart to himself.

Gritting his teeth, almost seething but still managing – or trying - to keep his calm composure, he answered all the questions snappily and short.

“Shitty lobster is at the infirmary. With his dogs. Your stalker is searching for you. Running around everywhere.”

“What? I need to find him!” Allen prepared to stand up, if he managed to sit up first, when a strong hand pushed him back down. He glared at Kanda who mimicked the expression, plus his default scowl.

“Why? He never leaves your fucking side, it’s annoying.” Not only that, it also made his blood boil and he had been more than satisfied when he had told the Two-Spots to shut up at the orphanage.

“Well yeah, but if I don’t go look for him, he’ll report my absence to Leverrier and—”

The mouth that said too many foul things and disgraced just about every holy person covered his own, leaving no room for further talking.

“Just shut up,” Kanda muttered against Allen’s lips, before pressing his mouth back to the lightly chapped lips of Allen. Kanda faintly recognized the taste of copper, but he didn’t care because just then, Allen kissed back. It was exactly in this moment that they both came to a silent agreement on the same thing for the very first time.

Kanda started to deepen the kiss by plunging his tongue into the warm and moist cavern of Allen, exploring and dominating even when the boy put up a fight because he didn’t like to lose to Kanda, but losing anyways. Allen didn’t mind; moaning to the touches and new sensations—even then they recognized what that feeling was.

Even when clothes were discarded; Kanda touched Allen everywhere for he simply couldn’t get enough of the infuriating boy ever since he had pointed Mugen at Allen when they’d first encountered.

They knew. Between loud moans; groans; hitched breathing when Kanda went in and out, thrusting at a steady pace, going faster when nearing their climax to then drown into ecstasy and moaning the name of one another one last time—before dropping down on the bed, exhausted but more than satisfied.

They knew, what this thing was they felt every time they were in each other’s presence; saw or heard each other. It wasn’t love. Too detailed and simple. It was something more, something big and chaotic.

Kanda brought Allen closer to him, wrapping his long arms around the boy and smirking in victory that the stupid Moyashi was finally his, knowing very well that Allen thought the same even if the boy had already fallen asleep with that content smile on his face. Kanda closed his eyes, unconsciously gripping Allen tighter.

“Che, you really are a stupid Moyashi.” He whispered with some rare affection, before he too drifted off.

They both knew, that it was something pure. A raging and prideful passion. Nothing less, but probably more.

**The End.**


End file.
